Roku, Inc., of Saratoga, Calif., the assignee of the present invention, currently offers a streaming media platform for connection to a television. In particular, the streaming media platform utilizes a cable (i.e., a High Definition Multimedia Interface or HDMI cable) to connect to external ports of a television. The streaming media platform uses a wireless connection to access the internet. Consequently, streamed media from the internet is wirelessly collected by the streaming media platform and is applied to the cable for display on a television.
There are commercially available televisions with resident internet access circuits. These internet access circuits may access the internet through a wireless connection or a wired connection, such as an Ethernet cable connection. Many purchasers are reluctant to purchase a television with a built-in internet access circuit because such purchasers do not want to be committed to a certain internet connection interface.